


Gomen Ne

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanukis thoughts after receiving the wedding invitation from Doumeki. </p><p>                                       (After XxXHolic: Rou)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gomen Ne

_"It's really late now isn't it ? You should probably go home and get some sleep."_  
  
_I told you with a smile that day, didn't I ? Hah...but Im sure you knew the truth that's why you left._  
  
_Did I manage to hide it well ? Ne...Doumeki..._  
  
_As you left I watched your every step you know. I watched you leave the shop at that beautiful starry night and...I felt so alone._  
  
_It's silly right ? Watching you leave me and wanting to stop you that much...how silly of me. You have a life now._  
  
_A beautiful family life ahead of you, a kind wife will be waiting for you when you return home with homemade food and a smile...Isn't it wonderful Doumeki ?  
  
Now I won't have to cook and care for you all the time I guess, haha what a relief!_  
  
_For such a big idiot you did well for yourself didn't you ? Hah, I've never felt a stronger urge to kick you you know, good thing you left._  
  
_But..Will you still visit me after...no, I couldn't ask you that. How could I..._  
  
_I...have no right to. I have nothing to bind you with. I have nothing._  
  
_Your eye, your blood in my veins those I'll keep forever though you know ? Noone can take those from me._  
  
_Ah...why am I crying ? Im such an idiot, if Moro and Maru saw me they'd be worried. Im always making everyone worry._  
  
_But I can't stop it. I've been holding back this pain for...for how long I wonder..._  
  
_I knew it was coming. I knew. I knew all too well but..._  
  
_This piece of paper...why can't I let go of it I wonder. It's all wet now anyway it's..._  
  
_Yuuko-san...will it help me if I drink ? Will this horrible pain in my heart soften if I drink and smoke my days away like you did ?_  
  
_Come back...Come back already._  
  
_Both of you...don't..._  
  
_Ah...I've become so selfish haven't I ?_  
  
_Im sorry Doumeki...For not being able to truthfully wish you happiness..._  
  
_Im so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I had very strong feelings after I finished the second ova and I felt this to be a proper way to cover for my shipper tears~


End file.
